


Silent Vows

by cold_nights_summer_days



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, No Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Wedding, nat learns sign language for him, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: Just some happy Clintasha fluff after that farce that was Avengers: Endgame. Or more accurately known as Avengers: EndME





	Silent Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bucket_1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucket_1917/gifts).



> I just needed some fluff after Endgame, and even though I wrote this ages ago, I thought I would share it with you. Comments and criticism are welcome, please enjoy!

Natasha liked to keep her room simple, with only a few photos lining her walls and plain coloured linens. She was used to simplicity; she had the Red Room to thank for that. That, and all the years she spent living from one mission to the next, never given an option to stay long enough anywhere to build a life. And even after all these years with the Avengers, some habits were hard to break. 

That was about to change, Natasha thought happily. She smiled at her reflection in the floor-length mirror, taking a deep breath to steady her racing heart. The dress she chose wasn’t simple. Her first step in breaking the cycle the KGB had so deeply instilled in her. It was ivory coloured, white was too harsh, and floor length. There were off-the-shoulder sleeves made of lace. In fact, most of the bodice was made of lace as well. 

Natasha wore her hair in long, loose ringlets. Practicality wasn’t a concern for her as much now, and she had grown it out as another symbol that she didn’t need to base her lifestyle on her combat style. She had also long since ditched the blonde, opting for the auburn she favoured. A light layer of makeup completed the look. It was an exciting moment for her; it wasn’t a staged wedding for some mission or long term operation. It was a wedding to someone she loved, someone that loved her too. Despite knowing everything she’d done in the past. But that is a topic for another day, because someone isn’t supposed to be anything but happy on their wedding day. 

Natasha was pulled from her reverie by a knock at her door. She took one last deep breath before walking over to the door and pulling it open. Steve was standing there, looking trim in his suit. He held a large bouquet of blush and ivory roses, complete with elegant ribbon to hold the stems together. 

“Ready?” Steve asked her, handing the flowers over to her. Natasha laughed nervously, smiling all the same.

“Very,” She answered. After closing the door behind them, the pair walked down the hallway. Natasha’s heels clicked as they walked, echoing in the empty compound hallway. She had never been full of so much nervous energy, even on the most high profile cases. Steve noticed, and tried to distract her. 

“You haven’t got anything to be worried about, Nat. Bird boy isn’t going to leave you hanging up there.” He joked. Nat laughed nervously again, shaking her head.

 

“Its not that I’m worried about.” She said. Steve gave her a questioning look, but she only gave him a sly look. Nat still had a few tricks left up her sleeve, and she certainly didn’t want to spoil them. By that time, they had made it to the back door. After exchanging one last look, Steve offered Nat his arm. She placed hers in his, and they began the short walk to the garden, and for Natasha, the next chapter of her life.

In the gardens, Clint was the definition of nervous energy. He constantly readjusted his hearing aids, making sure they weren’t going to die on him right in the middle of his vows. That would be disastrous, not to mention embarrassing. Every few seconds, when Clint wasn’t stressing about hearing aids, he was stressing over his tie. He fixed it over and over, though that only made it more out of line. After watching his friend struggle for several minutes, Sam stepped in and straightened it for him, along with a threat to smack him if he messed it up again.

“Why doesn’t anybody ever tell you how nerve-wracking this is?” Clint asked Sam, earning a laugh. A few feet away from them were the rest of the Avengers, talking and laughing easily with one another. A hush fell across the group, and Rhodey, who was performing the ceremony for them, ordered them into their places. Clint took as deep a breath as he could handle before turning around. Steve and Natasha were walking toward them, though he didn’t pay Steve much mind. 

Seconds stretched into minutes that felt like hours to Clint as Natasha paced towards him, and he was pretty sure that if she didn’t hurry up he was going to meet her halfway. Finally, Nat was handing her bouquet to Steve who took it and sat in his chair. But not before whispering, “Don’t you even think about breaking her heart, bird boy.” Steve earned himself an eyeroll from Natasha and a reassurance from Clint that he could never do such a thing, as well as chuckles from their friends.

Clint and Natasha took each others hands as Rhodey started the ceremony, but Clint was so fixated on Natasha and how happy he was that he missed his queue.

“This is the part where you say your vows’” Rhodey said, nudging Clint’s shoulder. He snapped out of his daze.

“Oh, right,” He said, his chest so full of excitement so full of happiness he was sure he would burst. Clint took a quick breath before reciting the words he had practiced so many times over that even in this nervous state, he shouldn’t be able to mess them up. “Most couples have some sort romantic story about how they met, and well, if there’s something I’ve learned, we certainly aren’t like most couples. The first time I met you I was on strict orders to take you out, but I couldn’t do it. Some would call it a gut instinct, and I would say that’s an accurate name for what I felt. Little did I know that the reason I couldn’t do it was because I was standing in front of my future wife. And standing here today, I’m certainly glad I didn’t follow through with those orders. I love you, Nat, and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

To say Natasha was speechless would be an understatement. She could feel tears pooling in her eyes, but for once they weren’t from sorrow. They were from happiness and excitement and so many other things that accompanied weddings. She almost missed her que, just like Clint, when it came for her turn to recite vows. She laughed nervously, hoping that she wouldn’t botch this. She only had once chance, and she wanted to do it right. 

Natasha began to sign her vows rather than speak them. Her hands shook from nerves, but Clint didn’t mind. The tears of joy began to fall before either of them could stop them.

We’ve been through so much together over the years, from alien invasions to artificial intelligence trying to destroy the world, and I can’t imagine anyone else I would have rather gone through that with. You’ve stuck with me even at my worst, and for that I cannot thank you enough. I love you so much and I cannot fathom spending the rest of my life with anyone else. I love you so much that I can’t wait to start the next chapter in our lives. Together.

“I didn’t mess any of the words up, did I?” Natasha asked, smiling. Clint shook his head, “It was perfect. So, so perfect.” He said, his voice breathy and full to the brim of emotion. Rhodey could barely get the words ‘You may now kiss the bride’ out before Natasha reached up to Clint, their lips connecting in bliss. 

“I love you,” Natasha whispered when they finally broke apart, only loud enough for Clint to hear. She smiled so wide it hurt. Clint was a mirror image.

“I love you too,” He whispered back.


End file.
